1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power circuit and a liquid crystal display having the power circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of many flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display displays an image using a light transmittance of liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display has various advantages such as being lightweight, thin, requiring a low driving voltage, and having low power consumption. Thus, the liquid crystal display is widely applied to various industries based on these advantages over other types of flat panel displays.
The liquid crystal display includes a display panel which displays the image using light and a backlight assembly which supplies the light to the display panel. The display panel includes an array substrate on which thin film transistors are formed, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. In addition, the liquid crystal display further includes a driving chip electrically connected to the array substrate to apply a driving signal to the display panel.
Since the driving chip has a tendency to heat up when operated for long periods of time, the driving chip is vulnerable to changes in temperature. In addition, the driving chip is connected to an upper side portion of the display panel, and thus the driving chip is more directly affected from increases in the ambient temperature. Recently, in order to reduce the number of the driving chips, a multi-channel driving chip has been developed. However, the multi-channel driving chip is even more vulnerable to changes in temperature of the liquid crystal display.